


Murdered or Not…

by Doranwen



Series: Doranwen's Semi-Abandoned WIPs [3]
Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Alpha Reader Needed, Case Fic, Gen, Maybe - Freeform, Murder, Not Beta Read, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Read at Your Own Risk, WIP, not actively being written, posted for those who like reading WIPs that may never be finished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-10
Updated: 2011-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26137771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doranwen/pseuds/Doranwen
Summary: A case involving a suspicious death at an apartment building turns out to be more complicated than expected.  Meanwhile, Frankie suffers through some pranks after becoming a detective, and Jane's mother wins a sweepstakes.
Relationships: Maura Isles & Jane Rizzoli
Series: Doranwen's Semi-Abandoned WIPs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897975





	Murdered or Not…

**Author's Note:**

> I started plotting this for my Yuletide recipient back in 2011 (when R&I was actually eligible!), but eventually realized I'd bitten off more than I could chew (I'd never written a casefic before!), as my writing speed wasn't that high, and I was running into some areas where I wasn't sure what to write. So I switched gears and picked up another fic I'd started and never finished, edited and added to it and that became the Yuletide gift. This one, sadly, was never finished (my enthusiasm petered out once I no longer had the deadline urging me onward), and although I have four more scenes written, the very next one has all kinds of spots where I have ***insert bit about this here*** notes (and I don't know what to insert, lol), so I can't post them.
> 
> In case you missed the tags: This is unfinished. It is not being worked on. It may always be unfinished (unless someone really wants to see it finished and is willing to do a lot of chatting with me to help that). You have been warned; don't expect any more of this fic to be posted (though you can always hit the Subscribe button; one never knows what might happen!).

"Greg?" called Julie O'Brien as she stood outside her boyfriend's apartment, shifting the bags and coffee cups in her hand so she had a free knuckle to rap against the door. "Greg, can you open the door? I picked up breakfast on the way, and my hands are full."

There was no response, and the woman finally sighed and worked a free hand into her purse to find the key. The lock opened with a satisfying click, and she managed to pull the key out between two fingers as she attempted to keep the drinks upright. It only took a nudge from her foot to push the door out of her way as she strode into the apartment.

"Greg?" It was unusual for him not to be up at this time of the morning. She started to head to the kitchen when her eyes caught sight of the door to the basement storage room. It was ajar, and she could see the light on. "Greg?" The call rang out to answering silence.

The back of her neck prickled, and she slowly set down the coffee and other food on the coffee table. She chided herself for being silly. He probably was just too absorbed in a project to notice her calling. She pulled the door open and stepped to the top of the stairs.

Her breath caught in her throat and her heart started pounding as she took in the sight. Greg lay at the foot of the stairs, limbs splayed. His head was lolled to the side and blood had seeped into a pool beneath it. "No, no, nononono!" she wailed, running down the stairs and frantically pulling out her cell from her purse. Her fingers fumbled as she punched in the three digits.

_"Boston 911, what's your emergency?"_

"My boyfriend, he's at the bottom of the stairs and he's not moving and there's blood . . ." Her voice choked, and she struggled to catch her breath. She leaned her head down toward his, not noticing the blood touching her knees. "Greg, wake up, wake up, please, you have to wake up…"

* * *

"I don't understand why you find this all so amusing," Maura stated with a slight crease of her eyebrows at Jane's snicker. "Shouldn't you be proud of Frankie for being a detective now?"

Jane snorted, eyes still merry. "He's in **Surveillance** , Maura. They sit around and do nothing all day. Boringest job ever. I was lucky to get robbery; at least you **do** something there." Jane stabbed a piece of egg on her fork and ate it.

"But he's a step closer to your job now. You should be proud; you're his hero," Maura pointed out as she carefully sliced her French toast in precise squares.

"I'm not a hero, Maura. We've been over this before." Jane frowned at Maura, fork paused in midair.

Maura frowned back. "I didn't say you were **a** hero, though you are. Yes, we talked about this!" she reminded Jane, who was shaking her head with an exasperated eye roll. "You **are** a hero. But that's beside the point; I said you were **his** hero, which even you cannot deny. He looks up to you and tries to be like you. I would think you'd be proud of his accomplishments."

Another snort escaped Jane, and she fought to hold back the laughter. "Accomplishments? Getting assigned to the dullest unit ever is an accomplishment?" Jane rolled her eyes in amusement and shook her head as she speared another bite of her omelet. The ringing of two cell phones interrupted her chewing, and she quickly swallowed as she hit the button to talk. "Rizzoli."

"We'll be right there," Maura replied to the person at the other end of her call. "Breakfast to go?" Her only answer was Jane's devil-may-care flip of the hand. She waved at the waitress to get her attention.

"I'm so sorry," Maura explained, "but we have to leave right away. Could we have a container to take our orders in?"

The waitress headed off to find some as Jane raised an eyebrow at Maura. "You don't usually pack your meal to take with you," Jane informed her in response to Maura's unspoken question.

"I ran out of food in the morgue fridge," Maura explained. "I was going to stop yesterday after work and pick up some things to take there today, but **someone** insisted I join a certain party to celebrate their brother's 'achievement'", she paused to give special emphasis, "in being made detective," she said with a pointed look at Jane, who started chuckling. "I do not understand why you take such perverse pleasure in teasing him so severely," Maura continued, shaking her head.

"It's a sibling thing; if you'd grown up with a brother you'd get it," Jane said, then bit her lip as she caught the subtle twitch of Maura's face, turned quickly as the other woman headed to the counter to pay.

The waitress returned with the box, and Jane scraped Maura's breakfast into it. She abandoned her own; it wasn't worth the hassle. "Ready?" she asked Maura softly, eyes full with her apology and hand gently laid on Maura's shoulder.

Maura nodded, a hint of wistfulness in her eyes and an affectionate smile gracing her lips. Jane opened the diner door for Maura and followed her out, resting her hand on the small of Maura's back.


End file.
